


Punish Me, Captain

by tayeah



Category: Free!
Genre: Authority Figures, Bottom Nitori Aiichirou, Discipline, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Matsuoka Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayeah/pseuds/tayeah
Summary: S2 EP1. Rin hears he's going to become the next captain of the Samezuka swim club. Aiichirou is excited about the news.





	Punish Me, Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow it’s smut o’clock!
> 
> A refreshing change from my [multichaptered RinTori in progress](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6911350): no angst! No drama! Just sexytimes! Yay!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated <3

”Captain, huh?”

By the tone in Aiichirou’s voice, Rin knew what was up before the door to their dorm room was even closed all the way after them.

Aiichirou walked to his desk and dropped his bag beside his chair, all casual and nonchalant. Then he turned around to face Rin, leaning his weight on the desk.

The slightly mischievous glint in those bright blue eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Rin. He narrowed his eyes as sat on his bed and leaned his back against the wall, staring at his kouhai. He wasn’t fooled by Aiichirou’s innocent head tilting and a hearty smile, as convincing as they were. That silver haired boy was the most adorable fucking thing Rin had ever personally witnessed, but coincidentally, as Rin had soon learned, he was also probably the dirtiest fucking soul to ever walk on the grounds of Samezuka Academy.

And now the said boy was looking at him with hunger in his eyes and his voice a soft purr. ”So... from now on... you will be the one giving orders.”

Oh.

”Ai”, Rin murmured in warning. ”Don’t you dare.”  
Aiichirou chuckled airily. ”Dare what?”

Rin gave him one of his cold glares, but Aiichirou wasn’t affected by it because he knew it wasn’t sincere. He just walked slowly towards Rin, his footsteps as light as playful as the tone in his voice. ”Have you given any thought to your methods of discipline?”

Rin exhaled a bit more heavily, when Aiichirou sat on his lap and touched his abs through the fabric of his tank top. The fingers played around, one hand soon diving under the top.

”If someone is to act inappropriately, will you punish them?”

Rin grunted disapprovingly, but shivered under the touch. ”Ai, do _not_ make it into a sex thing.”  
”Why not?” Aiichirou pushed the hem of Rin’s shirt upwards and moved his hand onto his pecs. His other hand rose to lie on Rin’s broad shoulder. ”I may have a thing for authorities.”  
”Authorities? Plural? How many captains have you flirted with, exactly?” Rin frowned at him, not exactly jealous, but not entertained by the idea of sharing, either.  
Aiichirou smirked. ”I’ve saved it all for the hottest one. The one sitting right in front of me. Under me, to be exact.”  
Rin sneered. ”Right. Though I’m not officially a captain yet.”  
”But I already see you as one, so that’s not a problem... _Captain_.”

Rin bit his lower lip at the way Aiichirou whispered the honorific. He did nothing to stop Aiichirou’s hand from wandering on his tensing abs; it wasn’t as if he minded being touched by him. He couldn’t help getting interested in what seemed to be becoming an interesting game, a game of authority. But there was a small problem he’d have to take into account.

”You can’t say it with that kind of voice”, he complained softly. ”Or in a situation like this.”  
His words didn’t affect Aiichirou much. ”What are you talking about... Captain?”  
Rin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip again. ”Because there’s a possibility that every time someone calls me a captain... This may pop into my head. You probably don’t want that?”  
”Don’t I?”  
” _Ai_.”

Aiichirou looked into Rin’s eyes, a reassuring, gentle smile replacing his cheeky smirk for a moment. ”I’ll stop if you really want to. But do you?”

Rin swallowed. This boy, _his_ Aiichirou, was so wonderful, so thoughtful and caring, but he was also endlessly playful, adventurous and pretty much insatiable. Such a beautiful creature was inviting Rin to something he knew he’d like, and here he was making a problem out of a minor thing. _What the hell, Matsuoka_ , he asked himself. _Dive in._

Rin’s eyes darkened and his body twitched restlessly. The second Aiichirou could read approval on Rin’s face, his expression turned back into a mischievous one.

”Besides”, the younger boy said with a sugary voice, as if there never was an interruption to his flirting. ”If you think I’m behaving badly, maybe you’ll have to put me in my place. It’s your duty as a captain, you know.”

”I indeed think you deserve that”, Rin groaned lowly, rolling his hips very slightly against the body in his lap.

Aiichirou didn’t reply. Instead, he leaned back a bit, maintaining a clear eye contact. Then he moved his hand resting on Rin’s shoulder and brought it to his own lips, brushing them with the fingertips. Then he opened his mouth and slid his index finger into his mouth. The finger was greeted by an eager tongue, pushing and squirming against it, wetting it all over.

Aiichirou could see Rin’s composed cover falling little by little. He knew exactly what Rin was thinking as he stared at Aiichirou’s tongue thrusting against his finger. He also knew perfectly well why Rin inhaled sharply when he suddenly closed his pale pink lips around the finger and shoved the digit deeper in.

”You’re shameless”, Rin said with a low, strangled voice. ”You’re asking for trouble.”

Aiichirou slid his mouth slowly up his finger until he freed his mouth completely. His breathing was heavy and his voice was intentionally as lewd as he could possibly make it as he said: ”Punish me, Captain.”

A deep, aroused growl came from Rin. If he had a bit of hesitation left in him, at this point it was all gone.

Rin took a sudden grip of Aiichirou’s wrists, stopping them from moving on his body. Aiichirou could tell from the glowing of Rin’s eyes that he was going to get just what he had asked for. The only question left to ask was _how_ Rin would play this out.

Senpai stared at him with a steady, serious expression. ”Get up”, he murmured.  
Aiichirou blinked. ”What?”  
”You said it, didn’t you?” Rin grinned now. ”I’m the one giving orders. Start obeying by getting off the bed.”

Aiichirou shivered with excitement and anticipation. Rin had always been dominant, but this was new.

As soon as the younger boy stood up, Rin was giving the next order. ”Take off your pants.”

Aiichirou took a deep breath and started to slowly unbutton his pants. As he pushed them down, Rin’s insolent gaze was all over him. A beast examining his next victim. A shark circling around a helpless prey.

”Should I take the rest of my clothes, too?” Aiichirou asked.  
Rin raised an eyebrow. ”Did I tell you to do so?”  
”No.”  
”Then don’t.”  
Aiichirou gasped lightly. Rin was totally in the zone now. His harshness fit the authority game perfectly; it was just how Aiichirou liked to play. ”All right... Captain.”

As the honorific came up again, Rin shook his head and grunted aloud. ”You just don’t know when to stop, do you? I told you not to use the name like that.” He nodded towards the empty place on the bed beside him. ”Kneel down. Lean over the bed.”

Aiichirou obeyed, though wondering why Rin told him to kneel down next to him instead of in front of him.

”Take this”, Rin said, digging a tube of lubricant from under his pillow and giving it to Aiichirou. ”And spread it on your fingers.”

 _Oh_. Aiichirou was now starting to get the idea of what Rin had in his mind, and the mere thought of that made his face flush. But he took the lube and did as he was told, squeezing the clear gel out of the tube all over the index and middle finger of his right hand. Rin’s eyes were following his every move.

Aiichirou raised his hand to show Rin his slickened fingers and quirked an eyebrow at him. ”What’s next, Ca–”

But his sentence was cut short with Rin’s hand appearing in his silver hair, shoving into it and tugging it sharply. Aiichirou gasped again.

”You are not allowed to use that name”, Rin said hoarsely, ” _but_. Don’t you forget for a second that I _am_ the captain.” As he spoke, he pushed Aiichirou’s head down firmly, yet slowly enough for Aiichirou to adjust to it in time. Soon Aiichirou was completely bent down, his stomach and chest leaning against the bed.

”Understood”, Aiichirou whispered, his cheek resting on the mattress. A hot, tight feeling in his lower body was getting fiercer the more Rin expressed dominance. ”What do you want me to do?”

Rin smiled in an almost sadistic way and adjusted his own position for a little more comfortable one. He pulled his hand away from Aiichirou’s hair, but Aiichirou knew it wasn’t a permission to get up.  
”Finger yourself”, Rin said with a obscenely fascinated voice. ”And do not hide your face while you’re at it.”

Damn. This was more dirty than what Aiichirou had expected to happen when he had first begun to beg for this.

Which was a good thing.

He couldn’t hold back a muffled moan when he reached back and slid his index finger into himself. His own fingers weren’t nearly as good as his senpai’s would be, they never were, but this would have to suffice for now. He was constantly very aware of Rin’s eyes on him. He bent his neck and closed his eyes, partly because of the slowly increasing pleasure and partly just to make himself look even more submissive and alluring to Rin.

”Good boy”, Rin growled.

Aiichirou opened his eyes again and looked at Rin. It was really strange in a way – doing this while Rin was only watching instead of participating. However, even though being on display like this was a bit embarrassing, it was also somehow insanely erotic at the same time.

The older boy was undeniably turned on, but Aiichirou wanted to see him lose his control. He would have to make a proper show then, to speed things up, hopefully to make Rin eventually snap and replace Aiichirou’s fingers with something better soon. So as he added another finger, he squirmed with his whole body and let out a shaky moan.

The heaving of Rin’s muscular chest and the glow in the crimson eyes told a story. Aiichirou felt proud, a twisted kind of proud; Rin couldn’t tear his eyes off him.

”Keep doing that”, Rin said, biting his bottom lip and reaching down to push his own pants down his hips. He was getting impatient. _Good_ , Aiichirou thought.

He watched as Rin maneuvered some lube onto his hand and freed his erection from underneath his clothes. Rin gave a half content, half frustrated groan when he got his hands on himself. Aiichirou’s moan worked as an echo.

It was Aiichirou’s turn to stare without being able to look away. Rin’s slick hand moved on his rock-hard cock almost in level with Aiichirou’s eyes. He was so mesmerized by the sight he didn’t realize his own hand slowly losing its rhythm and moving lazier.

”Did I tell you to stop?” Rin suddenly asked with a warning tone.  
”Ah – forgive me, Capt– Sir”, Aiichirou hurried to say, pumping his fingers into himself with more ardor.  
Rin chuckled contently. ”What do you want, Aiichirou?”  
”I – I –”

He kept his eyes on Rin’s hardness, vaguely realizing how ridiculous it was that he couldn’t think about anything else but how badly he wanted that thing inside of him.

”Senpai”, he whimpered. ”Fuck me.”  
Rin shook his head. ”That’s not how you ask.”  
Aiichirou threw his dignity out of the window and wailed wantonly as he squirmed desperately against the sheet and his own fingers. ” _Please!_ Please show me how a captain does it... I need it, I need to be put in my place. Senpai –”

Rin growled in approval and moved his free hand into Aiichirou’s hair again, tugging at it a little to make Aiichirou turn his face towards him properly.

”Request accepted”, Rin smirked. ”Stop what you’re doing. Get on the bed.”

Aiichirou let out a relieved whine as he climbed up onto the bed. He crawled towards Rin, not really planning ahead but aiming to just get close to him, but was suddenly tackled and pushed onto his back roughly.

Then Rin was on top of him and running his hands on Aiichirou’s body, teasing him by intentionally avoiding the pulsating dick in desperate need of attention. Aiichirou shivered. His fingers grasped the sheet when Rin suddenly lifted his hips up from the mattress with one swift, strong move and aligned his cock with Aiichirou’s hole.

Then he started to push, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, and Aiichirou could only whimper with every maddening inch that filled him.

”You’re so dirty”, Rin growled, leaning over him enough to be able to whisper into his ear. ”To beg like that... If only you could hear yourself the way I do. Ai... You...”

They met in a heated kiss, passionate enough to make Aiichirou’s body burn, harsh enough to definitely keep his mind on what kind of dynamics they were in the middle of.

Rin pulled back and pushed back in again, hitting in a good spot with deliberately practiced accuracy and making Aiichirou moan uncontrollably. Rin had barely started, and he was already feeling like he couldn’t take it much longer.

Without thinking further, Aiichirou instinctively tried to get a grip of his dick, but Rin stopped him by grabbing his wrist.  
”You’re not touching that”, Rin growled. ”And you’ll only come when I let you come.”

Aiichirou moaned in frustration, but that soon turned into a different kind of moaning when Rin started thrusting in rhythm. He threw his head back and reached around with his hands, trying to get a hold of anything, _anything_ to help him endure the pleasure. He ended up wrapping his arms around the back of Rin’s neck and holding on almost too tightly.

”You’re enjoying this quite a lot, aren’t you?” Rin chuckled into his ear. Then he let his teeth graze over Aiichirou’s neck, making the boy whimper.  
”A-ah – yes!”  
”And why is that?”  
”Because – because senpai is – amazing”, Aiichirou panted out. ”You’re always amazing, and – you _so_ deserve to be the captain. And I – I’ll gladly do anything you tell me to.”  
Rin gave an even sharper thrust that made Aiichirou see stars. ”So you want to be in captain’s favor?” he asked.  
”Yes”, Aiichirou answered with a shaky voice.  
”To be the captain’s pet?” Thrust.  
”Ah – yes...”  
Rin’s grin widened. ”The captain’s slut?” Thrust.  
”Yes!” Aiichirou cried out. ”Rin, I’m going to come soon if you keep – ah, I can’t – just touch me!”

But the outburst only made Rin slow down and pull almost all the way out. He leaned up and looked down at Aiichirou with a disapproving expression, yet the playful gleam in his eyes didn’t go anywhere.

”Is that how you ask?” he tutted. ”Haven’t you learned anything here? That’s not a way to walk to your captain.”  
”I’m sorry – please, I meant to say please”, Aiichirou panted, trying to roll his hips to make Rin sink into him again, but the firm grip on his hips didn’t allow him to do much.  
Rin stayed still. ”Start over”, he purred. ”What is it that you need help with?”

Aiichirou let out an incoherent mixture of desperate moaning and weak laughter. He was getting more and more sure that Rin was an actual devil in human’s body. He also knew the best way out of this was just playing by Rin’s rules.

”I’m so turned on by you”, he exhaled. ”I need to come. Please.”  
Rin reached to run his fingers through Aiichirou’s hair. ”It was you who wanted to play, yet you already want it to end?”  
”I don’t want it to end”, Aiichirou shook his head. ”I just can’t help it. You being all hot and bossy and ordering me around – I’m going crazy.”

For a while, Rin didn’t say anything, and Aiichirou didn’t know if he was more afraid that Rin would torture him even more or that he’d stop doing it. But then Rin’s hand moved onto Aiichirou’s chest, drawing small circles on it, inching slowly downwards.

”Mmmh”, Rin hummed contently. ”Seems like you’ve learned your place.”

Aiichirou could’ve started to cry at that. ”Yes!”

Rin adjusted his position a bit and started to sink his length into Aiichirou again, while his hand trailed downwards, almost reaching the base of Aiichirou’s arousal.

”Will you respect your captain from now on?” Rin asked teasingly, his hips going back to their repetitive, smooth movement.

”Mhmm”, Aiichirou whined. ”Yes... Sir.”

He almost screamed when Rin’s hand finally wrapped around his leaking cock and gave it a firm pull. His legs wrapped around Rin’s lower back and he grinded against him, against his hand and his hips and his whole damn godly being that was able to make him experience both heaven and hell in the time range of a few minutes.

Even though Rin had appeared all high and mighty, strong and composed and in control, apparently he was in no clearer state of mind than Aiichirou was after all. Aiichirou’s reaction to the touch made Rin lose control as well. The next feverish thrusts made Aiichirou wail.

A collection of mindless words spluttered out of Aiichirou’s mouth, most of which were ’senpai’ and ’captain’ repeated over and over again – he was too far into pleasure to remember he wasn’t supposed to use the latter word. His voice became more and more high-pitched until he cried out at his orgasm, splashing cum over his stomach and Rin’s. His whole body was shaking and spasming, clamping tighter around Rin; soon Rin slammed himself hard into Aiichirou for the last time, panting and swearing as he came.

Stars. Aiichirou could see stars. His body and mind were a tired, spent, assaulted mess.

They took their time to catch their breaths. Enough time to make Aiichirou feel slightly uncomfortable, actually, with Rin’s weight limp over him and the cum sticky between them.

”Senpai”, he whispered. ”Are you okay?”  
Rin raised his head just enough to kiss him. ”Fuck, Ai.”  
Aiichirou smiled into the kiss. ”Yeah, I know.”

Rin pulled out, grimacing faintly, and slumped down next to Aiichirou, crawling as close to him as he could.

”I swear to God, if you ever call me captain around other people...” Rin mumbled against Aiichirou’s neck. Aiichirou snickered lightly as a response and wrapped his arms around the boneless thing that had been full of energy and dominance less than ten minutes ago.

Aiichirou never actually said anything to Rin’s words. Of course he’d go and push his luck with the honorific. It was too juicy a thing to not play around with. Rin would get embarrassed and probably a bit irritated, but he wouldn’t say anything in front of the others. Aiichirou would probably have to pay for it later, though.

Not that he minded. He had a feeling whatever the payback would be, he would definitely like it.


End file.
